New Beginnings
by FantasyTranceQueen
Summary: Six transfer students. Six kids with serious issues. Good thing they have a village to help them. A lot of OC pairings
1. Transfers

**I own nothing except some of the OCs. Please Review so I don't have to beg**

~o0o~

Death the Kid walked slowly to his father's room. It was rare for him to summon him on a weekend, espically a weekend set aside for playing basketball with his friends.  
He felt odd without Liz and Patty chatting behind him, but Death had specifically said to come alone.

"Hello Father." He said as he climbed the steps up to the platform. Death spun around and raised a large white hand.

"Hey there, Kiddo. Thanks for coming by on short notice." He said in his cheerful voice.  
Kid sighed as he stood in front of his foolish only parent. "Right I won't keep you long. We have some new students coming in."  
Kid raised an eyebrow.

"You needed me because..." Kid said motioning for his father to eleborate.

"This new students will be entering the Especially Advanced Talent class or EAT. The same class as you and the others. There are three meisters and three weapons. Try and help them adjust to life here at the academy." Death said as he sipped tea from a cup that just appeared.  
Kid sighed, nodded, and turned to leave. He was halfway down the steps when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh hey there Kid. I thought you were at the park with Maka and the others." Spirt Albarn the Death Scythe said as he walked pass Kid up the steps.  
Kid spun on his heels yo watch Spirt a he made his way to Death.

"I'm on my way there now." He said suspicous at the death sycthe's prescense. Kid had that feeling he got when he knew that his dad wasn't telling him everything.  
Somthing big was happening and the higher ups were in on it.

There was nothing he could say or do right now to extract more information espically with Spirt in the room. Kid wondered if Maka knew anything.

Spirt waited till Kid had left the Death Room before sitting down with Death for tea. "So, what did you tell him?" Spirt asked as they sipped their tea in unision.

"The bare minimum.*sip*" Death said. "We're going to have to be careful of how we deal with this situation. So far only Sid, Stein, and the Death Scythes know about this.  
There will be a mass panic *sip* if the staff or students find out."

"Do you think it's wise to admit all of them at the same time. They're all so different."

"It is true that done of them know each other or the school but there isn't anything we can really do about it. The sooner we do something the sooner this cools down."  
Death said.

"I hope you're right. I'm not ready to have another kishin situation." Spirt said.


	2. Coming Together

**So I don't own all these OCs just the majority**. **Please review for my sake and my friends' sake**

~o0o~

Chapter 2: Coming Together

~o0o~

Somewhere in France

"Hey Ali?" The short, strawberry blonde girl said through the crack in the wall.

"Yeah?" The voice on the other side named Ali said. "What is it Maddie?" Maddie turned towards the crack as if she could see the redhead through the wall.  
She turned back to looking at the ceiling.

"Do you remember the outside world?" She finally asked. Ali frowned and moved closer to the crack.

"No more then you. Why? What brought this on?" Ali said. No answer. "Are you scared?" Ali continued. Still no answer. "Don't be. We'll get through it together."  
Ali said, placing her palm on the wall besides the crack. "It's you and me against the world." On the other side of the wall, Maddie slowly raised her hand as well and placed it on the same place Ali's was.

"Good night, Ali." Maddie said softly.

"Good night, Maddie." Ali said.

"Number 364! Number 365! Lights out was ten minutes ago. Go to sleep and stop talking or it's solitary for both of you!" The night guard yelled down from his station.

"We're getting out tomorrow! Go ahead and try!" Ali yelled back at the guard.

"Oh Ali." Maddie said softly.

~o0o~

On the streets of Tokyo

"I'm going to miss this place." The boy said softly as the couple strolled through the dark back streets of Japan's capital. The girl shot him a look.

"You're can't be serious." She said, not believing. The boy shrugged as they continued to walk aimlessly through the streets. The girl continued to stare at the boy, eventually turning away when he showed no emotion. "Well, I'm not."

The boy laughed loudly. "You say that now but just you wait, we're going to get on the plane and you're going to start crying not wanting to go." The girl gave him a look that would have made flowers die.

"Do you want me to kill you?" She said seriously.

"Bring it on." The boy said energeticly. The girl cracked a smile.

"When is the plane leaving?" The girl asked quietly as she walked silently through the streets. Her long black hair swayed with every step she took.

"In about twenty minutes." The boy said calmly as they moved. The girl stopped and spun angrily towards the boy.

"WHAT! We're at least ten miles away from the airport, Koda! It was your job to keep track of time." She said. "Come on we gotta hurry." she said as she took off running.

"She does realize the airport is the other way." He said to himself. "CAT!" He yelled after the girl "Cat, you're going the wrong way!" He yelled as he took off after the girl.

~o0o~

A church in Vatican City

The blonde-haired boy hung from the rafters above the evening Mass. He was exhausted from running around the Vatican trying to find the gir that he was now looking at.  
She sat in the front of the whole church, her sunglasses covered eyes appeared to be focused on the preist as he lead Mass. She sat motionlessly, showing the upmost respect to the Lord.

"Amen." The priest said.

"Amen." the church goers chorused.

"Amen." The boy said as he moved agily down from the rafters to the side of the church where he dropped into the shawdows. He waited till the church was empty save the sunglasses girl before moving to her side. "Why do you insist on changing the church you go to everyday? Seriously, it would make my life a lot easier."

The girl smiled. "There is a system to how I choose the churches. You're just not smart enough to figure it out." The girl said truthfully. The boy chuckled softly.

"You know you could always tell me the system. That way I wouldn't have to run around the whole city looking fro you in one church. In case you didn't know, there are a lot churches in Vatican City." It was the girl's turn to laugh as she reached up and clutched her red rosary. The boy sighed.  
"Don't do that. It only stresses you out even more."

"Last time I checked your name wasn't Reginia Angelium Acerbi so how could you know what she's feeling." The girl said. The boy whistled.

"Come on RA. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." The boy said seriously, putting an arm around her. RA looked to the other side. "Hey. I'm serious."  
The boy said clutched her face with his hands. "Nothing is going to happen to you when I'm around. RA frowned slightly.

"You always say that Bowie." Bowie laughed.

"Come on we have to get ready to go." He said standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. RA sat there, still clutching her rosary. Bowie sighed. "Come on, RA." She finally smiled and grabbed his hand.

~o0o~

**Next time on New Beginnings...**

**Kid: The six students arrive at Death City**

**Maka: and life will never be the same**

**_dramatic music _  
**


	3. New Students

**New chapter. Please review.**

~o0o~

**New Students**

~o0o~

**At the DWMA**

Maka Albarn put her head down on her desk and sighed. Everyone around her were gossiping away about a new student or something.  
Maka would have normaly been over there talking with them about the new student, but she was too tired to move.  
She and Soul had just gotten back from an extracurrilcular lesson in Africa and she had used up all her strength over there.

Now that she thought about it, where was Soul? Maka looked around but couldn't see the white haired boy anywhere.

"Hey Maka. Did you hear about the transfer students coming in?" The blue-haired boy said walking towards her, followed closely by the blacked-haired girl.

"Oh hey, Black Star. Hey Tsubaki. What do you mean transfer students? I thought there was only one new student." Maka said. Tsubaki shook her head.

"No, apparently there are six new students. Three meister and weapon pairs already made." Tsubaki said, taking her seat next to Maka.  
"Rumor has it that Death scouted them himself and practically begged their families to let them come." Tsubaki said continuing.

"They can't be that good. I mean compared to me how can anyone be that awesome compared to me." Black Star said, laughing loudly.

"Ok class, take your seats." Stein said, rolling into the classroom. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about us getting some new students.  
Well those rumors are true. Right now only two of them have arrived and the others will be coming shortly after." Stein said monotoned. "You can come in now." He called and the door slide open to reveal two teenage girls.

The first girl was obviously the leader of the pair from the way she confidently strolled in. Her hair was dark apple red and her brown eyes turned honey in the light. Her long red hair was tied into an elaborate braid that went over her shoulder.  
She wore a tight white blouse with what appeared to be a private school crest embrodied on the left chest. The total schoolgirl look was complete with a maroonish plaid skirt, stockings, and penny loafers. She smiled sweetly at the class, earning stares from some of the boys.

"Hello." The girl said with a French accent. "My name is Ali Requise. it's nice to meet you all. This is my partner, Maddie." She said motioning to the second girl who was staring at the ground, trying to make herself look small.

Maddie's hair was nowhere as near as red. It was more like a strawberry kind of deal with gentle hazel eyes. She wore her hair down with a small red beret.  
She wore a simple tank top with tan cargo pants and simple sneakers. A utility belt hung off her hips. Maka spied paint tubes and paintbrushes in her utility belt.

"I'm Maddie March. It's nice to meet you." Maddie said softly as she shuffled nervously in her place. Her head was down as she tried not to make eye contact.  
Stein nodded and motioned for the two girls to take their seats at the front of the room.

"Now that that is out of the way let's begin today's lesson with a dissection." Stein said, earning groans from the class.  
As Stein prepared the instruments, Maka let her eyes wander. Something was missing.

"Hey Tsubaki?" Maka asked, quietly. Tsubaki nodded, signaling that she was listening. "Have you seen Kid or the others?"  
Tsubaki shook her head as a loud explosion caused everyone to jump.

"Sounds like a fight." Black Star said. Stein looked up from cleaning his scapel and tilted his head to the side.

"Hmmm." He said mysteriously. "It looks like we're going to have postpone this lab. Now if everyone would follow me. It sounds like two more new students have arrived."

~o0o~

**In front of the DWMA (ten minutes before the explosion)**

"What exactly are we doing out here?" Liz Thompson said, talking to no one. "And why are you here?" She said, pointing towards Soul as he leaned against a pillar.

"Don't look at me. Kid asked me to come out with you guys. If it were up to me I would be inside by now." He said.  
The two weapons turned to Kid with questioning looks. Kid barely stared at them before looking out at Death City.

"We have new students coming in and I thought it would be a good experience to see them ourselves." He said calmly.

"That doesn't explain why we're out here and not in class where we would have met them." Liz said.

"Yeah, you didn't really think this out, did you?" Patty said, laughing. Kid sighed.

"These students are different. For some reason my father decided to tell me himself. That must mean there's something special open them."  
Kid said.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm out here." Soul said. Kid turned to look at him.

"The reason for that is simple." Kid said as Liz, Patty, and SOul leaned in to hear. "There is no reason." He said bluntly causing all three of them to face plant.

"Seriously, dude." Soul said as he picked himself up. Kid held out a hand, silencing him.

"They're here." He said as a couple slowly walked up the steps. The girl wore black clothes.  
Black hair, black short sundress, black strap-on sandals, and black sunglasses. Despite the fact that they looked like mourning clothes, they were tight fitting and complimented her figure. The only thing that wasn't black was her pale skin and red rosary necklace.

The boy was obviously older then the girl by a few years and had the air of a protector. A protector of what wasn't clear yet.  
He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore simple blue jeans and a white undershirt. He wore a silver cross and a single king chesspiece earring. Kid stiffen at the sight of the asymmetrical outift.

The older boy was the first to notice Kid and the others. He leaned down and whispered something into the girl's ear that caused her to smile.  
They finally stopped in front of Kid and the others and at first they just stared at each other. Finally, Kid cleared his throat.

"You must be the new students we've been expecting. Welcome to the DWMA. My name is Death the Kid and this is Liz, Patty, and Soul." He said motioning to each of the weapons in turn. The girl looked at Kid causing him to grow uneasy.  
With those glasses on, it was impossible to tell where she was looking.

"You look werid." She said plainly causing Kid to take a step back and the others to laugh. Th boy sighed.

"RA.." He said, warningly. The girl, RA, just shrugged and continued her verbal abuse.

"You have small boobs. You looked retared and what kind of name is Soul." She said causing the others to pop a vein.

"Sorry about that." The boy said as Kid and Patty held Liz back. "RA has the tendacy to always state her mind. It can be kinda insulting I guess but you'll get use to it."

"I have no intention of getting use to it!" Liz cried. "Kid, let's fight."

RA chuckled. "Oh it's a fight you want. Fine. I have no intention of going easy."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Liz said as Soul sighed and leaned back on his pillar.


	4. Battle in the Courtyard

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. Been busy with finals and all that stuff you need to graduate. **

**Battle in the Courtyard**

~o0o~

**Bowie's POV**

I stared at RA with judgmental eyes. She stared back at me innocently.

"Is something wrong, Bowie?" She said with the voice of an angel. I sighed as I stepped to her side.

"We've been here no more then ten minutes and you've already started a fight with our new classmates."  
I said, my Irish accent getting stronger as it usually does before a fight. She smiled as she held out her hand.  
I stared across at the oppenents. The two blonde girls had already changed into weapon form, twin pistols. The boy held them upside down, pointing them at us already.

I stared down at her still outstretched hand. She was looking across the way at them, her smile gone. I sighed as I placed my hand in her's, grasping it tight, and changed.

~o0o~

**RA's POV**

I felt Bowie change in my hand and his quiver full of wavelength arrows appear on my back. The boy named Kid eyes widen at the sight of Bowie's form.  
An elegant, golden long bow with a christian cross on the front.

"Ready when you are." I said in a singsong voice. Kid smiled as he fired the first shot. I quickly dodged, leaping up into the air, drawing an arrow at the same time. I quickly released it and watched it explode and miss.  
I frowned. I rarely missed.

I scanned the courtyard for Kid but he had disappeared.

"RA!" Bowie yelled causing me to turn quickly around in air to see Kid appear behind me, gun loaded.  
He fired two shots as I leaped back, a searing pain shooting through my shoulder causing me to curse silently.  
He had actually managed to hit me.

I let lose two more arrows and grinned with statsifcation when they found their mark. I landed on the ground and he quickly joined me.

"You know." He said as we circled each other, weapons drawn. "We're a lot a like." He said. I couldn't help it, I laughed. His face contorted in confusion.

"Me?" I said in disblief as I changed the amount and type of wavelength I was pushing into the arrow.  
The arrow shivered as a aura of colors flamed out of it.

"RA..." Bowie said. I ignored him as I aimed at Kid. He cocked his gun, his eyes narrowing.  
He knew something was up but he didn't know what.

"We aren't even on the same level." I said softly, releasing the arrow. I watched his eyes widen as he tried to dodge.  
BOOM! The explosion was huge, creating a gush of wind that whip my hair back and a decent sized fireball.

I smiled as Bowie changed back into his human form. He sighed placing a hand on his head as he stared at the explosion.

"Did you have to use that?" He asked as the wind pushed away the smoke. We stared at the unconsious bodies of Kid and his two weapons.  
I shook my head.

"No. But it was fun." I said my smiling getting bigger by the minute. The sound of footsteps caused us to turn around to see a crowd of students and what appeared to be a teacher.  
One of the students, a girl, started to yell at the boy that had stayed out of the fight.

"SOUL! Why didn't you stop them?" She yelled as the rest of the class, save a boy and three girls and the teacher, rushed towards the Kid and the two girls.

"RA..." Bowie said as the group that hung back slowly approached us. I hushed him as the teacher open his mouth.

"You must be the other set of transfers." He said in a monotone. I nodded and he pushed two of the girls forward.  
"Good. These two young ladies are Ali and Maddie. They will be apart of your team from now on. The last component of your team is running a little late."  
He said, still monotone as if he didn't see the destruction behind us.

I stared at the two girls behind my shades. The first one, Ali, looked okay and I smiled at her. She smiled back, her eyes confident. She wasn't at all scared or suprised by my actions and I took that as a good sign. I shifted my eyes to the other girl and I was happy for the dark shades that hid my eyes from view. Bowie shifted besides me and I knew he noticed as well.

I smiled and held out of hand. "It's nice to meet you. You can call me RA, all my friends do, and this is Bowie. Ironic I know." I said as we shook hands.

The girl that was yelling at the boy, Soul was his name, stared at the teacher in disblief.

"Dr. Stein! Aren't you concerned about Kid, Liz, and Patty? They did nearly kill the." I frowned.  
The doctor hmmmed as he stared at us.

"I think Kid and the others should make the decision of what should be done to them as punishment." He said nodding behind us.  
We turned to see Kid, Liz and Patty, supported by their classmates limping towards us.  
"What say you Kid?" Stein said. Kid pushed off his classmates to stand by himself. He stared at us. You could hear a pin drop.

He shrugged and motioned for Liz to decide. Liz grinned evily.

"Have them take one shot from me and its all even. No protection, no weapon." She said, causing an uproar. Bowie instinctvly stepped in front of me but I pushed him aside.

"Alright then." I said motioning everyone else to clear out. Bowie grabbed my shoulder.

"What are you doing, RA?" He said. I stared at him. I raised a hand and placed it caringly on his cheek.

"Are you scared, Bowie." I said softly. He turned away causing me to smile. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I love you too much to get hurt."  
He released his hold on me and I slowly moved in front of Kid. Liz had already changed into weapon form.  
"One shot." I said loudly.

"One shot." Kid said back as he pulled the trigger. The impact hit me square in the face and I felt myself fall back. Pain seared through me as the ground got closer and closer. I felt Bowie's arms around me, cradling me as I felt my shades break apart on my face.  
I squinted at the sudden exposure of sunlight to my eyes as one of Bowie's massive hands covered my fragile eyes.

I heard Kid's voice as he moved closer. "Are you ok?" He said and I pushed off Bowie's protective hand to stare at him with my own eyes. He flinched at the sight of my eyes and I smiled evily. Bowie handed me a spare pair of glasses and I slipped them on as he helped me to my feet.

"Absolutely fine." I said dusting myself off. I stared at Kid and he stared back with shocked eyes. The rest of the class had rushed over but I was sure Kid was the only one that saw.

"Sorry we're late!" A female voice cried causing us all to turn and look at the steps. A black haired boy and girl were running up the stairs panting. The girl stopped short when she finally took in the tension in the crowd. "Are we interrupting something?" She asked.

"Bowie, RA, Ali, Maddie." Stein said moving to the front. "I'd like you to meet Catherine and Koda, the rest of your team. Now lets go back inside."

**Thanks for reading. Please review**


	5. First Impressions

**New Chapter. See if you can find my Game of Thrones reference because that was an amazing reference. Please Review.**

~o0o~

**In the Residental Area of Death City**

****~o0o~

**Catherine's POV**

I flopped onto the unmade bed in my new "room" as Koda carried in more shopping bags filled with stuff. I groaned as I flipped over onto my back and stared at him.  
"How the hell do we have so much stuff?" I asked, bitterly. We had been unpacking/moving in for the last day and a half and the stress was taking its toll.  
I was this close to tearing someone's face off.

Koda shrugged but continued to pull out stattionary from one of the bags. I frowned at his unattention to my life crisis. I reached out and grabbed my pillow. I realed back and hurled it at him with all my strentgh. It hit him square in the face, causing him to be thrown back into the wall. "DON"T IGNORE ME!" I screamed as Koda twitched slightly on the ground.

I hmphed as I laid back down on my bed. "Well at least we arrived just as a three day weekend started." I said as Koda slowly, climbed his way back up. He continued to unpack as I stared at the ceiling fan go around and around. "Hey Koda?" I asked after the silence had gone on for sometime. He didn't reply but I knew he had heard and was listening. It only ever took one Catherine Throw for him to behave.

What do you think about our 'teammates'." I asked. Koda stopped and turned to look at me. I gazed back confused at his sudden seriousness. "I don't trust them and you shouldn't either." He said. His voice was monotone but something about the way he said it made me flinch silghtly. He was serious about this.  
The question was way. We had arrived late and had only enough time to exchange names before the day was over and we had headed home.

Maddie and Ali seemed nice enough but there was something about the other two that wasn't quite right. The whole time they had kept their distance. When ever someone approached RA, Bowie ad swiftly stepped in front of her. It was quick, blink and you'd miss it. And those sunglasses. she never took those sunglasses off, even inside. I mulled this over in my head but sighed after a while. Thinking made my head hurt.

**~o0o~**

**Ali's POV**

"So what did you think?" I asked, staring out at Death City as Maddie lounged on the couch. I watched through the reflection on the glass as she shrugged.  
She had her notebook out and she was busy sketching in it, the faces of our new teammates no doubt.

"RA and Bowie are hiding something big. Catherine and Koda are strong but probably not up to grade point." She said, eyes not leaving the paper in front of her. I nodded as I took in her latest find.

"Anything else that might be worth mentioning?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"Well..." Maddie said, finally looking up from here noteboook. She put the earser end to her lips but didn't chew on it. She shook her head after a few seconds of silence.  
"It's nothing. Just a feeling." She said. I narrowed my eyes. Maddie's feelings always turned out to be something more than just a feeling.

"Maddie..." I said warningly. She sighed as she placed the notebook and pencil onto the coffee table.

"I have the feeling...that I know RA. Or that I should know who she is. Like we've meet before but it's blurry." She said. Cause that wasn't odd.

"Then I guess we should be careful of them. RA and Bowie. Hey. Why do you think RA wears sunglasses all the time?" Maddie shrugged as she stood and stretched.

"Fashion statement maybe."

~o0o~

**Koda's POV**

I stared at Catherine as she slept silently on her bed. Well, silently wasn't technically right. She was snoring up a storm like she always did making the perfect cover.  
After all the years we've been togethor, she'd never woken before I returned.

"Hamburger...milkshakes..." She mumbled in her sleep, a bit of drool coming out from the side of her mouth. I smiled as I wiped it away with a Kleenox.

"Sleep well, Princess. The night is dark and full of terrors." I said, reciting the old prayer I always said before I left. I moved to the windowstill. I stopped to turn back and look back at the sleeping form. I stepped forward, out of the window, my eyes still locked onto her.

~o0o~

**Bowie's POV**

I stiffled a yawn as I watched RA move through the crowd after Mass had ended. I was surprised to finf a Catholic Church in Death City.  
Then again their tentacles had reached everywhere. I moved agily down from the rafters and next to her side. She sighed as We walked out of the door.

"Try to have more respect. This is a place of worship after all." She said as we walked back to our apartment. I shrugged as we passed by a bakery. I backtracked to stare at the baked goods in the window, pulling RA back with me.

"Let's go in." I said, a bit of drool forming on the corner of my mouth. She sighed as she allowed herself to be pulled into the bakery. The warm air and delicious smell hit me causing me to smile from ear to ear. I took off, leaving RA to fend for herself at the door. I grabbed a basket and proceeded to fill it with almost everything on the shelves.

I had completely forgotten about RA till she reappeared next to my side as we stood in line at the cashier. She slipped a pastry into the basket and my smile disappeared when I realized what it was. I stared at her and she looked back, a frown of her own on her lips.

"Why no?" She challenged. I shook me head, no, not wanting to argue. I pulled the bun out and placed it back on the nearest shelf in arm's length.

"Not today." I said as we came to the front of the line. "You don't need it. The fight wasn't that big that you need it." I said as I paid for the approved pastries. "Here." I said pulling one of them out for her. "I got you a red bean paste."

~o0o~

**RA's POV**

"You can't seriously be bad about this!" Bowie shouted at my back as I stormed through the apartment. I whirled around at him, causinghim to take a step back. I raised a finger as if to lecture him but instead let lose a sound that wasn't human. I stormed into my room and slammed the door behind me. I flung myself onto the bed and curled up into the fetal position.

How did he know? How did he know what it was like to have your dreams terroized everytime you do something that was considered a sin in the eyes of the church? He wasn't the one that was cursed...or stuck with a name like Regina Angelium. I had hurt someone... I had commited another sin. I wonder who would appear tonight.

Dad...no it wasn't that grave. It was more likely going to be someone like Father Henrich. I shuddered as I remembered his cold hands on my body. I shook my head as I turned my attention onto the thought of our new teammates. I frowned at the thought of seeing her here. I wasn;t sure if she recongnized me or not.  
Probably not. It was a long time ago. I shook my head clear as I slipped into sleep...

**Catherine: Hamburhers!** **Really? I'm not a fatty**

**Koda: Well...**

**Catherine: _picks up a pillow_**

**__Koda: Ok Ok**

**Maddie: Aww you guys are a cute couple**

**Catherine: WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!**

**RA: Please Review**


	6. Introductions

**FTQ: New chapter!**

**Koda: What do you have to say for yourself?**

**FTQ: What?**

**Ali: Do you know how long it's been since your last chapter?**

**FTQ: Ummm...**

**Catherine: We are ashamed of you.**

**RA: Yeah, I expected more from my creator.**

**FTQ: Oh shut up!**

Kid stormed into his father's inner room, followed closely by Liz and Patty. Death was staring at his reflection but he turned at his son's appearance.

"Oh, hello Kid. How were the transfer students?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Fine. When we left, they were all unpacking." Liz said. Although she was talking to Death her eyes were on Kid. His eyes were staring angrily at his father. The reason why for his anger was unclear.

"Good. Good. You three better run along now. It's getting late." Death said, obviously ignoring his son. With that he turned back around to his mirror.  
It was clear the conversation was over for him but it wasn't for Kid.

"What is with these transfer students?" Kid yelled, unable to surpress it any longer. Patty and Liz jumped slightly at the sudden outburst but Death didn't even turn around.  
He just continued to stare at his reflection.

"Not now, Kid. It's getting late. You better run along now." He said, his voice no longer cheerful but monotone.

"Come on Kid." Liz said, tugging on Kid's sleeve. "You heard him. We should probably go." Kid continued to glare at Death as he allowed the sisters to led him away.  
"what was all that about?" Liz asked when they were some distance away.

"There's something not right with these transfer students." He said.

"Really? They seemed okay to me. Koda seemed funny." Patty said, laughing to herself."I know. You're just upset because that girl, RA, beat him."

"Yeah. Are you sure this isn't just an ego thing?" Liz asked. Kid shook his head.

"No, it's much more than that." He said as an image of RA's eyes flashed before him. He shuddered slightly as they walked home.

~o0o~

After the Three Day Weekend

"It has been decided that since you six are our newest team, you will be personally mentored by another more experienced team."  
Professor Stein said once everyword had gathered in the emprty classroom the next day. "Make no mistake, Lord Death expects you to be at the same level as the other students in your class. Because of this you will be expected to put in two hundred percent.  
Yes Koda?" He said, seeing the boy's raised hand.

"Ummm. It's physically impossible to use two hundred percent seeing how the maximum is a hundred percent. I mean the only way we can use two hundred percent is if..." He trailed off as his new teammates and partner stared at him with raised eyebrows. Stein cleared his throat.

"As I was saying. Before you begin your formal training I thought it best that you all get to know each other better.  
I'll be back with the other group in about twenty minutes. Use this time to get to know each other. Trust is needed if you hope to succeed." With that he was gone.

A hush fell over the room as they eyed each other nervously. They had all spent the three day weekend unpacking and getting to know the city. It had never occured to them to get to know each other. Now that they had to talk, they had no idea what to talk about.

"I know what we should do." The darker redhead said, excitely. "We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves when we first met with all that commonation.  
How about we all say our name, where we're from and something about us? I'll go first. My name is Ali Requise and as you can tell from my accent, I'm from France. I'm the meister of the pair and umm I love Japanese anime."

"Nice." Catherine said from across the room, causing Ali to smile as Maddie cleared her throat.

"Umm my name is Maddie March." Her voice was soft and quiet but firm at the same time. "I'm also French and I'm a staff weapon and I love drawing."

"I'll go next. My name is Koda and I'm from Japan." He scrathed his head as if he had forgotten what he was going to say next. "Oh yeah! I'm a dagger weapon and I'm bilangual."

"And I'm Catherine Spates, the brains of the pair." She said, her voice was accented with a thick British accent. "I'm orignally from England but haved lived in Japan for basically my whole life." With that, four heads turned to stare at the fianl pair.

"I'm Bowie Ryan. And yeah laugh it up I'm a longbow weapon. Haha. Umm I'm for Ireland and ummm I'm a pretty good climber." He said. Everyone's eyes turned to the girl wearing sunglasses indoors. Bowie placed a supportive arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm RA and I'm for the Va I mean Rome." She said. "Let's see. Umm I can recite the entire New and Old Testament by heart." She said with a smile.

"RA? What does that stand for?" Ali asked.

"It's pretty lame, worse then Bowie." She said, giving a playful nudge to her partner. "Just call me RA." The others nodded as the silence returned.

"So, what now?" Koda asked.

"Now? Now we wait." Maddie said. Her voice was quiet but her words echoed throughout the silent room.

**Catherine: How long will we have to wait this time?**

**FTQ: What?**

**Ali: How long will we have to wait till you write the next chapter?**

**Maddie: It was a long time.**

**FTQ: I don't know. Whenever I feel like it.**

**Bowie: Now now. **

**RA: Please Review**


	7. The Bible

**FTQ: See. I updated.**

**Ali: Um hm**

**FTQ: Whatever**

"Lesson one. Don't lose focus." Maka yelled as she stood outside the circle made up of the three kids grasping their weapons. "A Soul Resonance is something that can take days to master so don't be discouraged if you don't get it the first time. It took us a few tries." She said smugly as she took a step back to join her own teammates that stood under the trees.

"What is Death thinking?" Soul asked quietly. "A Soul Resonance is hard enough but a Group Soul Resonance? With a group of kids that just met? What is he thinking?"

"I don't know. Then again that one with the sunglasses was pretty tough when we fought her, right Liz?" Patty said laughing. Liz just nodded as she stared at the girls in the clearing.

"Quiet. They're about to begin." Kid said. They all watched as there was a yell of SOul Resonance and a gust of wind rippled through the clearing.

"Oh my god. They actually did it." Tsubaki whispered in awe as they all stared in amazement at the three perfect Soul Resonances." Maka frowned as her eyes narrowed.

"Quiet." Kid hissed as the group began to try to connect their Resonances.

"Oh, why even try? They won't be able to get it." Maka said angrily as she turned her back on her team and clearing. "If we couldn't do it on the first try, they surely can't."

'Oh my god!" Black Star yelled, causing Maka to spin around to look back at the clearing. Her mouth lost all feeling as it dropped open. She shook her head side to side as a scowl appeared on her face.

"Beginner's luck." She hissed as they stared at the perfect Group Soul Resonances.

"Someone's jealous." Soul said as he leaned against a tree.

"Oh shut up." She yelled.

~o0o~

**RA's POV**

I walked through the forest as I made my way back to the school. I silently cursed the fact that Maddie had forgotten her red beret. We had been halfway back to the school before Maddie had realized she had dropped her hat back at the clearing. Bowie had automatically volunteered me for the job and had sent me off by myself. It had taken me forever to find that red beret. I still couldn't figure out how it ended up at the top of the tallest tree in the whole forest. I stared at the stupid thing as I continued to make my way through the forest.

"Congratulations." Kid said as he stepped out from the shadows of the trees. "Not many people can do a Group Soul Resonance and even less can do it with a team of people you met four days ago."

"Thank you, I guess." I said as I made to walk past him.

"Hold up." Kid said, holding his arm out to stop me. "We need to talk." I raised an eyebrow as I scanned the surrounding forest from beneath my glasses.

"Where's Blondie # 1 anf Blondie # 2?" I asked as I cocked a hip.

"YOu mean Liz and Patty. I sent them up ahead. This is a conversation I know you wouldn't want many people to hear." He said as he moved closer.  
"You have things to explain." It was at times like these that i was happy that I wore dark tinted singlasses. I moved my line of sight away from his intense gaze.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. So if you would please excuse me." I said as I pushed past him and continued walking away.

"You can't keep avoiding these questions." He yelled at my retreating back. I stopped in my tracks as I turned my head over my shoulder to look at him. I removed my sunglasses so I could stare at him without the protetion of a dark tint. I smiled as I saw him flinch slightly.

"I'm not avoiding anything." I said, my voice heavy as I slipped my shades back on and continued to walk away.

~o0o~

"Why did you show him?" Bowie asked as I walked past him on the way back to the school. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I said as he fell into step behind me. "He's already seen them. What's done is done." I said as I began to toss Maddies's hat up and down in the air.  
"Besides, someday Dath the Kid will become the one and only Lord Death. He was going to find out eventually."

"Do you trust him?" Bowie asked suddendly causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Yes." I said. "I do."

"Regina Angelium Acerbi trusting someone/ The world really is ending." Bowie said, his voice completely serious.

"Then we're all going to hell." I said as I continued to walk away.

~o0o~

**Maddie's POV**

I drummed my fingers on the railing of the balcony as I stared out at the forest. RA should have found my hat by now.

"So what aren't you telling me?" Ali asked as she joined me at the railing. It took me a few seconds for me to realize she was speaking in our native language.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "You can't fool me at all, Madeline March. So what's the obbession with RA?"

"What are you suggesting?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I didn't have a clue of what she was talking about.

"You don't forget your hat. You knew that Bowie would make her go back for it and then he would follow her to make sure she would be okay.  
So what did you find in her apartment that you obviously broke into?" She asked as I pulled the photos out of my workbelt. She squinted at the pictures.

"It's a...Bible. A really old Bible. So she's religious. What's the big deal?"

"Look at the next picture." Ali stared at the picture of the inside cover.

"I can't read...what language is this?" She asked.

"Irish. Maoin de Dyphna. Propery of Dymphna."

"So Bowie's sister?" I shook my head.

"The daughter of an Irish pagan king and his Christian wife. It's actually a really interseting story. She was murdered at the age of fifteen by her own father.  
Patroness saint of mental disorders, runaways, and victims of incest."

"So they have a very old Bible that use to belong to an Irish princess saint. Family heirloom?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. The Vatican collected all the saints' Bibles a long time ago and stored them in their archives."

"So she stole it?"

"No one steals from the Vatican, remember?"

"I know. What I don't know is what is going on." Ali whined, switching back to English. Ali never liked not being in the loop.

"All I know is that that girl is somehow conneted to the Vatican. And I don't know why but I have the nagging feeling that I'm suppose to know why."

"Maddie! We found it!" RA yelled from down below. I smiled and waved as I turned away from the balcony to go downstairs.

"I swear to you, Ali, I'll find out her secret."

**RA: The author would like to say that she has no idea if the Vatican collects the saints' Bibles**

**Maddie: She just thought it was cool **

**Bowie: Please Review**


	8. Background Checks

**Soul: Good job**

**FTQ: Umm thanks?**

**Ali: An update so soon, you spoil us**

**Catherine: I'm so proud**

**Maddie: I think I'm going to cry **

**Maka: You're nothing special**

**FTQ: What is your problem?**

**Maka: (shrugging) You're the one writing me this way**

**FTQ: Oh yeah**

**Catherine's POV**

"Does anyone have the answer to number five?" I asked the table. Four pairs of eyes and one paired of sunglasses looked up in unison. I couldn't even see RA's eyes but her glare was the strongest of the five of them. What was with this girl and sunglasses, all the time? Even inside the dark library. How could she even read her book in the dark? "What?" I asked.

"We've been in the library for an hour." Koda said, his pen still posed on his paper.

"Yeah, so?" I snapped.

"And you aren't even done with number five? There are hundred questions."He said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I yelled, earning evil eyes and shhs from the libraians. "Sorry." I whispered as I turned back to the group. "So?" I asked. The others exchanged looks, wondering if they should help me. "Oh come on, guys. We're a team. We've been together for a week."

"The answer is in the question." RA said, putting her pen back on the paper. "The question is the answer." She said cryptically as she scrawled the last answer and put her books into her bag.

I watched her with raised eyebrows as she sauntered away. What was with that girl and riddles? First that whole cryptic thing about the Mona Lisa during art class and now this. Why couldn't she just tell me the answer?

"Is she always like that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You've met her, right?" Bowie said as he slipped his books into his bookbag as well. "But she is right. Read the question again and see if you see it." And with that he wandered off, just like his partner. I stared after him as well.

"What is with those two?" I asked, once again to no one in particular.

"You're still surprised?" Ali said as we turned back to our worksheets. I stared at the question.

"What is the most effective way to capture a witch soul?" I whispered to myself. I found myself staring at the paper till my eyes started to burn.

"This is actually getting sad." Koda said as I scowled. I stared at him through narrowed eyes. Where's a pillow when you need it?

"Oh shut it."

**~o0o~**

"Stronger!" Soul yelled as I spun on to ground. "Don't be scared to do damaged. Your oppenent wouldn't care." He said as he put up another dummy on the stand. "Look at Ali and Maddie." He said, motioning to the other pair on the other side of the training room. I watched as Ali decapitated her dummy with one swift swing.

She obviously heard Soul's compliment as her face turned the same shade of her hair. I gasped and ohhed as she somehow managed to trip on nothing and land flat on her face. Maddie transformed back as she tried to pull her partner up.  
Someone had a crush on someone. As I turned back to Soul, I caught a glimpse of Maka rolling her eyes as she stormed out of the room. What was with that girl? She obviously had something against us six.

"Try again." Soul said, moving to the side of the dummy. I groaned as Koda transformed into a dagger in my hand. I gripped it tight as I stared at the dummy. I springed forward with a push off my heels and swung from the right. I slashed out without heistation.

A few seconds later, I stopped and took a step back. Koda transformed back into his human form and stood next to me and Soul.

"Not bad." Soul said as we stared at the rubbish that was once a stuffed dummy. "Maybe we should work on showing restraint next time." He said.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea." i said as I kicked at the wreckage before me.

"Good luck with that She's never been able to show any restriant." He said, laughing. In one swift move; I bended down, grabbed some stuffing, and shot it right into koda's stomach. I stared at him as he fell on the ground in pain.

"Come on, practice is over." I said as I pivoted on my heel and stormed out of the training room.

**~o0o~**

**Ali's POV**

"Smooth." Maddie said, smiling under her red beret as we exited the training room.

"Do you think he noticed?" I asked, wishing I could disappear like Maddie could under her trademark red beret. God, I could die of embrassment.

"No." She said, shaking her head as we walked through the halls. I smiled slightly. "I know he saw." She said with a smile and let out a rare laugh as I scowled at her. We were almost at the entrance when I stopped short. I slapped my head with my hand as I groaned. "What's wrong?" Maddie asked, frowing.

"I forgot my bag in the classroom. Dang it, my homework is in that thing." I cried as I turned around to go back.

"Want me to come with?" She asked. I waved her away.

"No. Go ahead. I'll catch up." Maddie shrugged and turned to walk out. I hurried off to the classroom and was ready to pull the door open when I was stopped by the sound of voices from inside.

"I can't believe you actually looked into them." Soul said from inside. Oh my god. A part of me wanted me to run and forget the bag. But a bigger part of me wanted to stay and easvedrop. After a split second decision I decided to side with the majority. "Are you that jealous of them?" Jealous?

"I am not jealous of them! But you can't believe what I found out about that girl Ali." A voice I recongized as Maka's. What was with that girl?

"You even looked into Ali? Oh my god! I can't believe you. You are jealous of them." Soul said, obviously angry. Hold up. That b!$&^ looked into me!? This girl had issues. I couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that Soul had defended me.

"I am not! Anyway, Ali and Maddie were in juvie. THey're criminals and Koda and Catherine were a part of a.."

"Stop! Maka, you've gone too far." Soul yelled. I felt my heart sink. He knew. He knew that I had a record. Nevertheless, this was getting interseting.  
A pair fighting...over me! In a twisted way it made me happy.

"Wait." A third voice said. My eyes opened wide. I didn't know there were more people inside. "Maka, what did you find out about RA?" Kid asked. RA? Wow, Maddies and Kid thought alike.

"Kid, not you too?" Tsubaki exclaimed. Great, so they were all inside.

"Nothing." Maka said what seemed out of the blue. THere was a prolonged silence as I pressed my ear harder onto the door.

"What do you mean nothing?" Liz asked.

"I mean RA doesn't exist." Silence.

"What about Bowie?" Liz asked breaking the silence.

"He existed but after he turned twelve, he disappeared. Like he didn't exist anymore." This was getting werider by the second. I had to get out. I slowly began to walk backwards, away from the door. Then all of the sudden, the floor went out from under my feet. I felt my head hit the floor with a smack as I scream escaped my mouth.

Crap I thought as I heard footsteps from inside the classrom scrambled to the door. I scrambled to my feet and took off. I heard of screams for me to stop but I kept going.

**Koda: Someone's busted **

**Ali: Shut up**

**Maddie: You shouldn't eavesdrop. It's considered rude  
**

**Ali: So is breaking into someone's house**

**RA: What do you mean?**

**Ali: Umm nothing...**

**RA: (shrug) oh well. Please Review**


	9. Back to the Vatican

**Ali: What are you doing?**

**FTQ:?**

**Maddie: Why are you updating so much more now?**

**Koda: She's planning something**

**FTQ: I'm not planning anything!**

**Catherine: Only someone planning something would say that!**

**FTQ:?**

**Bowie: Come on guys, lay off. Maybe she feels like updating more because she isn't an emotionless robot we all thought she was and she actually likes us**

**FTQ: Thank you Wait! What?**

**RA: I know why she's updating so much now a days**

**Koda: And why is that**

**RA: It's because school is about to start for her and she won't have time to update anymore so she is trying to get people to be ok with it by updating a lot now**

**FTQ:...**

**Ali: Wait! School is starting soon? What's going to happen to us here in this story**

**RA: I believe she intends to leave us here with a huge cliffhanger and get major writers block and then forget about her entire account for a few months**

**FTQ:...Just read the stupid chapter**

**RA's POV**

"She what?!" Catherine exclaimed as we stood in the back of the classroom. I raised my eyebrow as we listened to what Ali had overheard the day before.  
It was obvious she was leaving some details out as she exchanged secret glances with Maddie. "She actually looked into all of us. What-what did she find out?" Catherine asked, obviously nervous of what Maka might have found out about her.

"She didn't say." Ali said.

"That girl has some serious issues." Bowie said, I nodded my agreement along with the others...all except one.

"I don't know. She's not all that bad." Koda said. Five pairs of eyes, including mine, shot him a death stare. "What? She isn't."

"Have you met her?" Catherine asked.

"Take your seats." Dr. Stein said as he rolled into the classroom on his swivel chair, somehow managing to fall over. "Today we will be continuing our lessons over the history and impact of Christainity." Seriously, I thought as Bowie and I shared a look. He smiled and I rolled my eyes behind my glasses. I closed my eyes as Dr. Stein continued to drone on and on.

"RA!" Dr. Stein screamed, snapping me out of my dream about mermaids.

"WHAT?! Fourty-two." I said, jolting straight up. The class giggled but I was proud to see that my new team took the effort to hid it.

"Would you like me to repeat the question?" He asked as Maka snorted and rolled her eyes. I watched as she mouthed the word loser.

"What is your problem?" Catherine asked, obviously she had saw what Maka had said.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. So she fell asleep and didn't hear the question. That doesn't make her a loser. That makes her a teenager."

Maka rolled her eyes. "How is this any of your buisness?" She asked, a false smile on her face.

"You critcize my teammate you critcize me." Catherine said, her voice full of sass.

"The question was what are the two different types of nudity that the Christians defined during the Middle Ages?" Bowie said, whispering in my ear. "You know in case you wanna stop that." He said as we both stared at Cat and Maka as they glared at each other from across the room.

"Nuditas virtualis and nuditas criminalis." I yelled over their yelling, causing the whole room to go silent. Maka's jaw dropped as Catherine beamed from ear to ear.

"That is correct, RA." Dr. Stein said, finally speaking. "For homework, I am assigning you a three page essay over a specific aspect of Christianity. I expect it by next week." He said as he motioned for all of us to clear out. "Class dismissed." I rose and stretched as Ali motioned for me to hurry up. "Oh. Our newest team and Maka and the others stay behind." Dr. Stein said. I exchanged a look with Maddie but she just shrugged.

We stood in the front of the room as Dr. Stein looked us over. "Death has decided it's time that our newest team went on their first group mission."I smiled at my group as Bowie placed his arm around me.

"That's good and all but what are we doing here?" He asked, motioning to his own team.

"Death has decided that this specific mission requires the skills of all ..." There was a slight pause as he counted all of us. "...all thirteen of you. The amount of corrupt souls are like none you've ever seen."

We exchanged nervous looks as Bowie's grip on my shoulder tighten ever so slightly.

"Is it going to be dangerous?" Liz asked, nervously.

"Very." Dr. Stein said, causing her to gulp.

"So where are we going?" Koda asked. Dr. Stein eyes scanned the group before resting on me. Despite my sunglasses I felt as if he was staring me right in the eyes.

"The Vatican." He said. If it wasn't for Bowie's intense grip holding me up, I would have fainted right then and there. "You leave tomorrow so go and pack and yes Soul, the essay is still due by next week." He said as he waved us away.

Maka and her team left first, walking fast to create a distance between us. "I've never been to Greece before." Koda said. We all jerked to a halt and turned to stare at him as one. Maddie took off her hat and placed it wordlessly into Catherine's open hand. Koda obviously knew what was going to happen because he started to back away. "Wait, what did I do?" He asked as Catherine crumbled the hat into a ball in her hand.

With one swift movement she flung the hat straight into his stomach. "The Vatican is in Rome, which is in Italy, which is a different country from Greece." I said as we all looked down at him as he whitered in pain on the floor.

"It's a common mistake." Bowie said, trying to help.

"No, it isn't." Maddie said as Koda struggled to his feet.

"Come on." Ali said, tugging on Catherine's arm. "We still need to fo our essay and the library isn't open forever." She whined. I walked slowly behind the group so I could talk to Bowie without being overheard. Just to be safe I switched to Italian.

"Going home already." I said as I fingered my red rosary that hung from my neck.

"I knew those guys were evil." Bowie said, replying in the same tongue. "Not all of them, of course." He added quickly. I just shrugged as an interseting thought crossed my mind. I smiled and laughed to myself a bit.

"Father isn't going to be happy about thirteen DWMA students walking around his city." I said, giggling to myself.

"Should we tell them? They are going to find out eventually." He said. I shook my head.

"We will, when the time is right."

"And when is that?" Bowie asked, switching back to English.

"When there is no way to prevent it." I said as I hurried up to catch up with the others.

~o0o~

"Are you bringing Dymphna?" Bowie asked after we had eaten dinner and started to pack. I fingered the old, yellow pages before snapping it shut and putting it in my bag.

"Yeah. I fell like we're going to need her." I said as I continued to pack.

"I honestly don't understand why you like her. Doesn't it creep you out knowing what she did?" Bowie asked. I smiled and shook my head as I pulled of my glasses.

"Do you know why I she is my favorite saint?" I asked as Bowie ran to lower the lights. He shook his head. "Because she was able to fool the church. By the time they found out they couldn't undo it so they let the lie live."

"Are you saying she's like you? Because you are nothing like her. She was a witch." Bowie said, obviously angry. I just shrugged as I looked around the room.

"It's nice to see things without a dark tint."

"I'll never understand you will I." Bowie said as he closed his bag. I laughed.

"You never will." I said as I turned to stare at my reflection in the hallway mirror. I stared at my eyes and smiled weakly. My red colored irises stared back.  
There was no black pupil, just a deep red iris the color of blood and the whites of my eyes.

"Father's men say I look like her. They say I'm the second Mary." I said, running my fingers over my face.

"Your dad's men are also some of the most hated men in the world. Besides how do they know what she looked like." I shrugged as a loud yawn shook my body.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said as I walked into my room and shut the door.

**RA: Why did you have to tell them about my eyes now? I wanted it to be more dramatic**

**FTQ: Stop whining. You'll get what you get. And besides, the others don't know yet so I'll make that dramatic**

**RA: Dang it! You should have called spoiler alert. Now they know that they are going to find out in a dramatic way**

**Koda: Find out what?**

**FTQ and RA: Nothing...**

**Koda: (shrug) Oh well, we're going to VENICE! **

**Catherine:(throws a pillow into Koda's stomach) the Vatican! you not so smart person**

**RA: At least it's in the same country this time**

**Koda: Can't you get through a single chapter without throwing something at me**

**Catherine:(shaking her head) no **

**Bowie: Please Review**


End file.
